Not Expected
by Unbreakable0
Summary: Grace moves in with friends while the her parents are away. Things go totally unexpected when she meets her soul mate Racer.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1a

Grace P.O.V.

Going all out, I threw my plate on the across the table. It shattered on the wall next to mom and she flinched.

"What do you mean, we're moving?" I shouted at the wall behind dad. I couldn't look at him.

He stared at me with hard eyes and shouted back "Don't you act like that, young lady!"

Mom added "We aren't really moving. We are just going on a month and half long cruise to France while you and Markie go to one of your fathers friends wives house."

Markie is my twin sister who is gorgeous beyond me. Her blond hair makes my wavy black hair look like dirt, her blue eyes sparkle while my gray ones dull against her shine and her tan was always perfect while my pale skin looked iridescent. It was utterly unfair.

"Do they have a son?" Markie asked. Did I mention she got any boy she wanted?

I shot a death look at her father and slammed my hands on the table, ignoring Markie's question. Sometimes, my rage got the best of me. I got it from dad. When we fight, it's like the world is going to explode. I'm surprised it hasn't yet.

Dad flinched but flew out of his chair and into her face.

"To your room!" he screamed

I glared at him and stomped up to my room. I could hear Markie making promises she would never act like that.

I slammed the door shut and jumped on my bed, making it squeak and shift loudly. This is so unfair, I scream-thought. I didn't even know these people and I was supposed to spend two months with them? How could this get any worse?

Racer's P.O.V.

I leaned back against the wall, as Opal said, and waited for the David's to get here. I didn't really watch, just blasted my ear phones.

Divity slid down the railing of the stairs and hopped off with a squeak.

Opal yelled "Divity! Don't slide down the railings! I just shined those!"

"Mmmm..." Divity mumbled. I watched her slink over to the window and she said "They're here."

Opal yelped and ran to the door. She opened it and waltzed out gracefully. "Show time." she whispered but me and Divity both heard it.

Grace's P.O.V.

We pulled up in front of a giant mansion 5 hours away. It wasn't a normal stereo type mansion. It was made of black marble and it glowed brightly in the mid-day sun.

The wife and her kids stepped down the marble steps. The woman looked about 25 and had dark brown hair that rested at her shoulders. She had turquoise eyes which glowed warmly and she smiled brightly at us. Next to her was a little girl about 11 who had the same dark brown hair but pale blue eyes that were lazily half shut. Her smile was just as lazy. She walked with her chest back and feet in long strides.

Then the boy came. He walked the same way as his sister and with the same lazy expression except he wasn't smiling. He looked bored, really. His black-almost-navy hair fell in his glowing yellow eyes and his hands stuffed in his pockets. His skin was flushed a bronzey gold, the kind only models have. Defined jaw and broad shoulders, he looked absolutely gorgeous. Huh... No. No way, Gracey. Don't even start... So stop staring at him!

Markie squealed in delight as she saw the boy and bolted out the door. I saw her walk up to the boy and turn her flirt to maximum. I rolled my eyes and opened my door.

"Why hello." the woman said to us " My name is Opal and this is Divity." she said as she gestured to her daughter.

"Hey." Divity said with a nod of her head.

"And this is..." Opal started but the boy cut her off.

"I'm Racer." he had stopped talking to Markie mid-sentence and walked over to us. He now had a cocky grin on his face and was looking at me. His scratchy voice rang in my ears.

Opal smiled and said "Yes. This is Racer."

I glared at him, suspicious already. "Grace. Grace David."

"Well," Racer said "It is sure nice to meet you." and grabbed my hand to kiss it.

I almost yanked it away but I didn't really have to. His hand flew away from mine as a shock went up my arm that felt like I was struck by lightning. I gasped and looked at it to see if it was fine. I stole a glance at Racer. His eyes were shocked as he looked at hand but he shook his head quickly.

"Well babe. I guess that means I'm just too hot for you. Oh well. I was excited on getting to know you." he winked and walked back to the house, with that stupid walk.

I stared at fury at him, all of my facuation gone, as he walked up the driveway to the double doors, already recovered from my momentary shock. "Who do you think you're talking to?" she yelled after him.

He turned around and said "Well, I think I'm talking to Gracey David." then he smiled and turned to continue his walk up the steps.

"Well," Dad said "Get your stuff and we are out of here." and with that he dumped our stuff on the drive way and jumped in the car. I watched him as they drove off.

"Well," Opal sighed "Welcome to the Onyk Estate."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2a

Inside the Onyk mansion was just like the outside. Everything was sleek and modern and very black. Hints of white or blue or red here and there but it was mostly black, black, black.

"Well, I hope you feel welcomed to our house." Opal said with a smile.

I sighed and said under my breath "That's exactly what I feel."

Markie said "Yes! We do. Thank you for letting us stay in your beautiful home."

I rolled my eyes under by bangs while Opal thanked her happily.

It was silent until Divity grinned a cocky smile and asked "Well where are they sleeping?"

"I thought Markie could sleep in Divity's room while Grace slept in Race's room." Opal stated quickly.

"No!" Markie and I shouted together.

"Do not make me sleep with... Him!" I said.

"Yeah! If Grace doesn't wanna sleep in Racer's room, we can trade." Markie said in a hurry.

"Why," Divity asked Markie, raising her eyebrow "You don't like me?"

Markie stuttered "Oh, it's not that. It's just..."

"Then it's settled!" Opal said "Markie shall sleep in Divity's room and Grace with Racer."

Markie glared at me in frustration and stommped her foot while I stared at Opal with a gapping jaw.

"Well, well. Up to your rooms." Opal shooed us up the grand staircase.

"I can't believe this." and stomped up the black marble stairs.

Divity pointed down the hall towards Racer's room while she walked into her room and left Markie struggling with her over packed suitcase.

I opened the door with band stickers and KEEP OUT signs. He wasn'.t in there. I sighed heavily and kicked off my flip flops. I threw my bags on the floor, my hair up and marched down stairs to ask Opal where Racer was

She smiled slyly at me "Ahhh. Looking for Racer already, are you?"

I flushed with anger " No! I just wanna know where to put my clothes."

She didn't look like she believed me but she said "He is probably out in his shed working on something or other. Back yard." and went back to cleaning to spotless counter.

I mumbled a thanks and walked out the open back doors and around the massive pool. I walked down a hill and saw a shed that was painted black and had a white roof. Muse's "Uprising" vibrated the shed and got louder as I moved closer. The shed faced the lake so I couldn't see the inside.

When I turned the corner and the music blasted against my eardrums. A dark blue dirt bike sat at one end of the shed, or I should say workshop. Tools were strewn everywhere as well a greasy rags and empty soda cans. I shuddered at the guyness of the shop. At the other end was a faded red pickup that faced the bike. The hood was cracked open and Racer leaned over it. I could only see his greasy jeans and he didn't move, just kept tinkering away. I cleared my throat but he still didn't hear me over the blasting music.

Mad, I walked over to the stereo and turned it down. He pushed himself off the hood and grinned that cocky grin at me. He was shirtless and his hair hung in his bizarrely yellow eyes. He was muscley but not obnoxiously so. They flexed as he reached for a rag to clean his hands. He glistened with sweat and suddenly, my heart skipped a beat. I cursed myself mentally and realized he was waiting for me to say something.

I stuttered "I, I, was wondering where I should put my clothes." I double cursed my self for stuttering.

He smiled and asked "You came all the way here to ask me that?"

"Yes because you left before I could." I said in frustration.

"Well, you WERE being a bitc... Wait. Why are you asking ME where to put your clothes?" he asked, smile gone.

It was my turn to smile. I stretched my lips over my teeth in an attempt to smile sexy "Oh yes. While you flew off to this... wonderland, Opal gave me and Markie our room assignments." I said with a wink "Hey roomie."

Racer's P.O.V.

I stared at her with my mouth open but regained control of it. I chomped it shut then smiled slickly "Ohh really? That's perfect. I wouldn't mind if you smiled like that again, too." I purred. Her smile is nice. Wait, what? No. Don't even start, Racer.

She grunted, smile gone and shouted "Just tell me where to put my clothes!"

I laughed. "Well hold on, love. Let me finish up here."

She grumbled "Hurry." and looked for somewhere to sit.

I laughed again. I dragged my rusty stool over by the hood with my foot and gestured to it "Come on. I won't bite." and winked.

She hesitated and stayed there.

"Suit yourself." I smiled. I went back to work on the horn wiring.

Three Days Grace's "Break" echoed in the shed along with the clattering of tools. I heard her shift a few times then walked over to the stool and sat down. I smiled and kept working.

"So, where you and your sister from?" I asked her.

"Out of town." she humphed.

I chuckled and looked over at her. She was staring at the wall off to the left and mouthing the words to the song. She had pulled her hair in a messy bun and her bare legs were crossed. Her hair looked like shining onyx and it looked so unearthly. Her legs were long as if she were a runner or played soccer. Goddess, she was beautiful... Racer! Stop it, boy! He shook his head quickly and went back to working. "I kinda figured. I would have noticed you around town, with a beauty like yourself." he said.

She humped again and said "Well, wouldn't you have liked to."

I glanced up "Wouldn't I?" then laughed and went back to work.

She grumbled something like "Sure"

It was quiet for a while with her voice starting to ring throughout the shed to "Seventeen Ain't So Sweet".

"You like Red Jumpsuit?" I asked after listening to her sing for a little.

She stopped and said "Yeah. What's it to you?"

I shrugged and said "Just heard you singing. It's really beautiful, by the way."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Like I haven't heard that one before." she flicked her hand to dismiss the comment.

I shrugged again "Whaaat everr." I pushed myself off the hood and walked over to the stereo. Fun time, I thought. I turned it off and turned to face her. I flashed my most seductive smile and I saw her grimace. I walked over to her and stood so close I could feel the heat radiating off of her and her heart gaining speed. "You look real beautiful, you know?" he whispered close, lips skinning her ear and ruffling the loose hair.

She froze and caught her breathe. "I've heard that one, too." her voice trembled. Then she said stronger "And it never worked."

I stood, frozen by the rejection as she jumped off the stool and headed around the corner of the shed. She poked her head back around and asked me "You coming?" she winked and cocked her head. I shook my head and said "With pleasure." and strode toward her, a big smile on my face.


	3. Racer's POV

This is just Racers pov. Where it was graces pov but in racers pov… make sense?

Racer's P.O.V.

"Huh?" I yanked my ear buds out.

Opal sighed and said "Yes. We are having visitors next week for a month and a half. So that means, we have to hide as much as possible. Hunting only at night. No fang showing and definitely don't tell them we are vampires, unless I say so."

Divity smirked "Nooo problemmm."

"And no witch craft while they are here, Divity." Opal looked at her.

She grumbled and frowned. "Mmm..."

"Who are these vermin, anyway?" I asked loudly.

"They are friends of Andrew." Opal said queitly.

I froze. Dad. "Then why are we letting them in the house?" I shouted. Friends of that bastard will not come in the house.

"They have no one to ask, so I said yes." Opal said firmer.

I got up from the table so fast my chair flew towards the floor splintered on the marble. I stomped up the stairs to my room.

Slamming the door, I fell on my bed. Friends of dad, I thought. This can't be good.

I glided down the stairs with my hands in my pockets. I put on my bored expression and stared at the little blue Mazda.

A beautiful girl with blonde hair and blue eyes jumped out of the car and strolled up to me. She put on bright smile and started talking before she even reached me.

"Wow. This house is so pretty! My name is Markie. What's yours?" the girl said.

"Racer. Onyk." I said tiredly. I yawned for effect.

"Oh, well. Nice to meet you, Racer." she giggled.

His attention was caught by another girl that exited the car. Her wavy onyx hair stopped at her hips but blew in the whipping wind and her bangs rested on her eye lashes. Her gray eyes were creammy and smooth-looking. Her pale skin glowed in the sun. She squinted up at it while she held her hand up to shield her eyes. The movement was so normal yet, it caught his breath by how graceful it was. She reminded him of a ghost. An amazing and lovely ghost. Wait... What am I thinking? This girl doesn't mean anything. Yet, I can't take my eyes away from her.

Opal was about to introduce me but I slide forward and said "I'm Racer." I turned my charm on full blast so I flashed my cocky smile.

She glared at me and said "Grace. Grace David."

"Well," I said "It is sure nice to meet you." I reached for we hand to kiss it but when I touched her, a lightning bolt shot up my arm. I jerked my hand away and studied it. What the hell? It's just like Quinn described. I shook the the thought out of my head.

"Well, babe. I guess that means I'm just to hot for you. Oh well. I was excited on getting to know you." I winked at her and glided back up to the house.

"Who do you think you're talking to your?" she shouted at me.

To piss her off, I said "Well, I think I'm talking to Gracey David." smirked then continued walking back up the steps, not waiting to hear her blow up.

Once I got through the doors, I sprinted out the back doors and down the hill to my shed.

I sighed as I halted in it. My bike was just where I left it, as well as my truck. I went over to the stereo and flipped it on. "Burn It To The Ground" blasted from the speakers. I took my shirt off and threw it on the counter.

I jumped over to the truck and lifted up the hood. Wiring the horn. I might as well start with that. I started to work and then my mind started to wander.

That Grace girl. She a beauty, thats all right. I don't really like her temper but I guess I can fix that. I always do. But that shock. What the hell was that? Quinn had told me when you touch your... soulmate, a shock goes through you. But soulmates aren't real. Quinn told me a bunch of bull shit to throw me off. But the shock felt weird. Not like someone zapped me. But an actual lightning bolt. Maybe she is...

I shook my head. I'm going crazy. Insane. Soulmates aren't real!

I heard footsteps coming from down the hill. I smiled. Well here comes the angel. She walked up and cleared her throat. I pretended not to hear her. She marched over to the stereo and turned the volume down. I pushed off the hood and smiled at her, very aware that my shirt was off. And apparently, so was she. She was staring at me and her mouth hung slightly open. I shifted my weight and flexed slightly as I grabbed a rag to wipe my hands. She stared some more.

Finally, she shook herself and stuttered "I, I was wondering where I should put clothes."

"You came all the way down here to ask me that?" I flashed a sexy smile.

She looked so pretty when she was frustrated "Yes because you just left before I could."

I sighed "Well you were being... Wait. Why are you asking ME where to put your clothes?" Opal did not...

She smiled sexily "Oh yes. While you ran off to this wonderland, Opal gave Markie and I our room assignments." she winked "Hey roomie."


	4. Grace's POV

Ggggggggg

I got him. He stared at me with his mouth open wide. He seemed to shake himself and my momentary victory was crushed when he smiled back at me "Ohh really? That's perfect. I wouldn't mind if you smiled like that again, too."

I grunted and yelled "Just tell me where to put my clothes!"

He laughed and said "Well hold on, love. Let me finish up here."

I grumbled "Hurry." as my eyes darted around for a place to sit.

He seed to read my mind because he kicked a rusty stool right next to truck.

He motioned to the stool "Come on. I won't bite." and winked at me.

I stayed where I was.

"Suit yourself." and he went back to working on something in the hood.

"Break" bounced off the walls of the shed. I shifted from foot to foot then walked over to the stool. I slid on it and he stopped clattering for a moment then went back to work.

I started to mouth the words while I stared at the wall when he asked me "So where are you and your sister from?"

"Out of town." I mumbled. Creep.

He laughed and turned to look at her. She continued to state at the wall and mouth the words while his gaze scanned up and down her body. Double creep.

He shook his head and went back to tinkering. "I kinda figuered. I would have noticed you around town, with a beauty like yourself." he said.

I rolled my eyes "Well wouldn't you have liked to."

He glanced up at me and said "Wouldn't I?" then he started laughing.

I grumbled a "Sure". I started to sing along with "Seventeen Ain't That Sweet". That's all you could hear. That, and the tinkering of his tools. I was kind of embarrassed but I wanted to show him that I could at least do one thing where he was actual speechless, and he was. He didn't talk throughout the whole song.

"You like Red Jumpsuit?" he asked at the end.

"Yeah. What's it to you." I stuck my chin out.

I saw him shrug "Just heard you singing. It's really beautiful, you know."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." I said "Like I never heard that one before." I flicked my hand in the air to shut him up. I wanted to say, I know it is, but just keep your mouth shut Grace.

He shrugged again "Whaaat everr." he pushed himself off the hood and walked over to the stereo. He switched it off and whirled to face me. He flashed a sexy smile and my heart fluttered. He glided over to me and stopped so close behind me that I could hear his even breathing, like he has done this many times, being close to girls. "You look real beautiful, you know?" he whispered close, lips tickling my ear.

I straightened my back and closed my eyes. "I've heard that one, too." my voice trembled. I triple cursed myself then I said stronger "And it never worked."

I jumped off the stool, gliding over to the edge of the shed. I stuck my head back around the corner, seeing him frozen. "You coming?" I winked and cocked my head. He shook his head and said "With pleasure." and strode toward me, a big smile on his face.


	5. Chapter 5

sorry for taking so long. writers block. and if you didnt think this was awhile... then im srry it took me to short.

Chapter 3a

Grace's P.O.V.

I rolled my eyes and started my way up the hill. He walked close next to me and said nothing. Then, when we almost reached the top he asked "So, do you have a lot of clothes? Or just the ones you're wearing, because you look pretty good in them." I could hear a smile in his voice.

"I have more, idiot. Do you really think I just brought these?" I said loudly.

He didn't say anything until we reached the door "Well, do they look as good on you as this?" and he pulled at the front of my shirt.

I swatted his hand away and felt that same electric shock from earlier. He jumped back and stared at his hand, the same way he did before. I stared at him, not bothering with my hand. He knew what it was, I can tell.

"What is that?" I asked him.

He looked up, as if just realizing I was there. "Hmm..? Oh, I, uh, I don't know, exactly."

I put my hands on my hips. "Oh, I think you do." I set my lips in a thin line, determined. I want an answer.

His eyebrows wrinkled together and closed his eyes. He mumbled something like "Quinn was right."

"What? Who's Quinn? "I asked.

"My… cousin." He said with his eyes still closed.

"And your cousin was right about."

He sighed and opened his eyes. He grabbed my hand, ignoring my attempt to pull away and the shocking numbness running through our arms, and pulled me into the house, up the stairs and into his room.

He closed the door, locked it, fished in his drawer for a shirt, came up with a black Slipkont one and whirled to face me, his face focused.

I watched him grab the chair from his desk and pulled in over to the bed. He gestured to the bed "Sit, sit, sit, Grace."

I walked over to the bed, eyes wide, and sat down. "What's wro…"

He shook his head "Shhh. Just listen. Listen, listen…" he mumbled.

I rose my eyebrows "Hmmmm…"

"The Night World has two main laws: Never tell a human about it and never fall in love with a human. I already broke one, wait. I just broke them both." He sighed "Why did you have to tell me this, Quinn?"

I stared at him.

It was silent except for our breathing. When he opened his eyes, he looked at me, his yellow eyes piercing from under his black hair. They looked kind of... sad. And a fire burned in them.

I found my voice, barely "So, uh, what is the Night World exactly?" (I know that sounds very cliché)

"A world among yours, without you knowing. Vampires, werewolves, witches, and shape-shifters. All without you humans knowing. Funny, really." He said without humor, or even a smile.

"That answers my question." I said after a minute.

A minuter passed.

Another.

Another.

He kept staring at me with those firey eyes.

I didn't look away.

I looked right into them, not afraid.

More minutes passed.

I narrowed my eyes, I tried not to blink.

It was like a contest.

More minutes past.

I kept my eyes squinted, slightly.

"You are the one I'm in love with." He said clearly.

My eyes windened.

Well, I was not expecting that. "I, uh,"

Before I could say anything else, he grabbed my wrists and kissed me hard.

cliche... right? i know. but they gotta kiss sometime.


	6. Chapter 6

Ill make a Racers pov for this and the 5th chapter :)

Grace's POV

I fought against his iron grip but it was no use. But I guess I didn't really want to. I mean, it was agressive and rough but that's what I am. I liked it.

Against the very loud voice in my head, I began to kiss him back. It was hard not to. He was slowly loosening the hold he had on my wrists. His lips felt warm and cold at the same time. They moved roughly in mine, his teeth grinding on my lips, his tounge tracing them. I opened my mouth more and kissed him back harder. His hands grabbed my shoulders, considering the fact the he had leaned over from his chair and was standing over me.

I grabbed the front his shirt and pulled him down to me, his hands running from my shoulders to my hips. He pushed me back and we fell, sprawled on his bed. His hands found the bottom of my shirt and then slipped up it. He grabbed my sides and pulled me up, closer to him. I felt good, him pressed on top of me and being touched gently like that. Safe, even.

He straddled me and a groan ecscaped my lips. Before I could stop myself, my hands found the back of his neck and I tried to pull him closer. Then my legs wrapped around his waist, my body fully pressed to his.

"Is it me, or is it getting hot in here?" he said quickly before I pulled him back.

His breathing was heavy and so was mine but I kept trying to pull him closer. Finally, through all desire and fog, my mind came clear. My big voice said, You're full on making out with basic stranger, girl!

My smaller voice said, He isn't really a stranger, sweetie.

I honestly didn't want to listen to either of my voices and I kept trying to pull him closer. Eventually, we had to breathe but he broke it first.

He breathed heavy close to my face and I could smell his breath. It was sweet and cold. I breathed in deeply and closed my eyes. He smelled so good.

Then my eyes flew open. My big voice screamed at me, Snap out of it!

I quickly lowered my hands and unwrapped my legs from his waist. I tried wiggle put from under him but he didn't make any motion to move.

I pushed on his chest.

He didn't move. He just stayed there, half laying, half sitting, his legs still straddling my lower half and arms fully wrapped around my upper half and my shirt was pulled up so you could see my bra.

He sighed "Did you know that you are a very good kisser?" his voice was husky and at the moment, very nice sounding.

He smiled and nuzzled my neck, licking my collar bone. I shivered and tried pushing him away again. It didn't work so I gave up.

"You know what, babe?" he asked me.

"Hmmm..." I answered, not quite finding my voice yet.

Silence. He didn't say anything. He was trying to by the way he opened and closed his mouth. He looked like a fish.

"I think we're soul mates." he said quietly, after a minute.

"Hmmm..." I smiled. The little voice said to the big voice "See? Not a stranger."

He smiled weakly and said "I like the thought of that."

I thought about it. Having a soul mate, wasn't to bad. Even if it was Racer. Sure he was annoying and obnoxious and self-centered and a flirt and… where was I? Oh yes. Racer being my soul mate shouldn't be that bad…

"Hmmm…" I murmured again. I pushed on his chest again.

He still didn't move.

"Well… on one condition." I said, annoyed.

"There are no conditions when it comes to being soul mates. Soul. Mates. That pretty much ties a deal." He said simply.

I ignored him "Get. Off. Of. Me."

He laughed "Is that your condition?"

I glared at him.

He laughed again "I don't think I will. I like you… under me." He winked.

I grunted and started to squirm harder.

It was no use. He was just too strong, which brought something to my mind "You said that the Night World was made up of vampires and werewolves andstuff. What are you?" I asked him, warily.

He stopped laughing and frowned "A vampire."

I raised my eyebrows but it didn't surprise me. He had that… figure, I guess you could say.

He looked at me hard and smiled. "That doesn't seem to bother you."

I shook my head "You look like one."

He laughed "Well… that's goo…" he started but Opal burst through the door, despite the fact it was locked.

"Dinner is read… Oh." She started at us with wide eyes. "Am I interrupting something?" she asked.

Racer glanced at her then focused back on me, smiling "Nope. Just getting to know Gracey here."

I glared at him then looked at Opal "I'm sorry. I, uh…"

Opal cut me off "Well, dinner is ready." then she left with a confused look on her face.

"Wait! Get him off of me!" I shouted at her but she had already left.

I grunted and Racer laughed. Then Markie came in and froze.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" she screamed at me.

That was when Racer got off, and he did so very slowly.

He slid off me and sat in his chair, casually.

Markie glared at me.

I sat up quickly "What's it to you?" I asked her

"You, were, you," she stared to go into one of her rage fits when Divity came in.

She leaned up against the door frame and started chuckling "Is this what I think it is?"

Racer smiled and stared at me "Yes."

Divity laughed some more and grabbed Markie's shirt "Time for dinner." She mumbled to her and shoved her down the hall.

I stared after them then laughed. She's jealous, I thought to myself. Markie, my perfect sister, is jealous of ME.

I laughed more.

Racer kept staring at me.

He got up and grabbed my hand "Dinner time, my love." And led me out the door.


	7. Chapter 7

Racer's POV

I kissed her with so much force that at first, it suprised me. She was shocked, I could tell by the way her body went stiff.

I was standing over her while I held her wrists to her sides so she couldn't stop me. She squrimed a little but then she just sat limp. She didn't seem like she wanted me to stop.

Then she started to kiss me back. Her lips were sweet and she kissed me only lightly. I began to loosen my hands on her wrists.

I kissed her harder.

I ran my tounge along her lips roughly and ground my teeth against them. She opened her mouth more and kissed me harder. Her lips were so sweet.

I let go of her wrists completely and grabbed her shoulders. What she did next, suprised me.

She grabbed the front of my shirt and me down to her. I moved my hands from her shoulders to her hips. I pushed her back and we fell on the bed.

I was completely on top of her. I straddled her and she groaned.

Then came another suprise.

She grabbed to back of my neck and pulled me closer. Then she wrapped her legs around my waist. I sighed and wrapped my arms tighter around her, so that they completely went around her back.

"Is it me, or is it getting hot in here?" I asked with a smile before she pulled me back.

It felt so right, being here with her. Anything I've ever done with a girl, it has never felt like this. I was the first to break. I kept my face close to hers. She inhaled deeply and smiled, shutting her eyes. She looked so beautiful.

All of sudden, her eyes flew open. As if she just relized that we were kissing, lowered her hands ad unwound her legs from me.

I stayed there. I didn't want to move. I kept my arms around her.

She tried to push my chest but I stayed there.

I sighed "Did you know you are a very good kisser?" I nuzzled her neck and to make it a little more hot, I licked her collar bone. Just a little flick but she shivered and tried to push me away again.

I smiled "You know what, babe?"

"Hmmmm?" was all she said.

I knew what I wanted to say, I just couldn't find my voice. I opened my mouth. Closed it. Opened it.

"I think we're soul mates." I whispered.

"Hmmm." she smiled.

I smiled shyly and said "I like the thought of that."

She seemed to think about that for a moment. "Hmmmm." Was all she said.

She pushed on my chest again.

I didn't move.

She glared at me "On one condition."

I smirked. "There are no conditions when it comes to being soul mates. Soul. Mates. That pretty much ties a deal."

"Get off of me." She grunted.

I laughed "I don't think I will. I like you… under me."

She squirmed more.

She stopped suddenly and asked. "You said that the Night World was made up of vampires and werewolves and stuff. What are you?"

I frowned. "A vampire."

Her face was emotionless. I broke into a grin. "That doesn't seem to bother you."

"You look like one." She said

"Well that's goo…" I started but then Opal burst through the door. She never did mind that I was with girls, just that I should be careful.

"Dinner is read… Oh." She started at us with wide eyes. "Am I interrupting something?" she asked.

My eyes flicked to her then back to Grace. "Nope. Just getting to know Gracey here."

She looked Opal and said "I'm sorry. I, uh…"

"Well, dinner is ready." Opal said then left, her face confused.

"Wait! Get him off of me!" she yelled after Opal.

I laughed.

Then Markie just HAD to come in. I didn't even look at her, just stared at Grace.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" she screeched. It about blew my vampire ear drums.

I slowly got off Grace, fear of Markie attacking me. Yes, I am afraid of Markie attacking me. She had the look of murder on her face.

I sat in my chair.

"What's it to you?" Grace asked the now even angrier Markie.

Oh shit. Cat fight.

Markie sputtered in anger when Divity came in. She leaned up against the door.

"Is this what I think it is?" she laughed.

"Yes." I said to her.

She laughed more and shoved Markie off down the hall. "Time for dinner." She grumbled.

Grace started laughing. Crazy and insane laughed.

I stared at her like she WAS crazy but I got up and grabbed her hand. "Dinner time, my love."


	8. Chapter 8

Ok... so i know i havent uploaded for... awhile.

*ducks as forks fly at her*

Yeah. I know. Im sorrry. I have cheer and my grades havent been the best so... here's chapter 8!

Oh! and, ill try uploading racers pov soon.

Double oh! Thanks paranorma for adding "my friend" to your story.

Triple oh! Read paranorma's story, Fighting Fate. It's awwwesomme!

Grace's POV

I yanked my hand out of his. "I know where the kitchen is." I grunted.

He held up his hands defensively and smiled crookedly. "Goddess, Grace. I was just trying to be helpful."

"What did you just say?" I asked, shocked. Who says goddess?

"Uh… forget about it." he smiled and gestured to the door. "Milady."

I glared at him as I walked out the door. I swatted his hand away when he tried to touch the small of my back and guide me out the door.

I heard Markie screaming to Opal about me and Racer.

I rolled my eyes. "Oh, just shut the fuck up Markie. You can't get everything you want." I muttered under my breath.

"What was that, dear?" Racer whispered in my ear.

My hand flew back and hit him in the face. "Oh, nothing… dear." And smirked.

He whimpered. "Ow." He rubbed it. "I think you broke it."

I rolled my eyes. "Wimp. And you're supposed to be my soulmate."

He perked up and that. "Yours forever." And smiled, forgetting is "broken" nose.

"Like I have a choice." I grumbled.

I walked down the slick black marble steps. They were so slippery, probably from Opal's consistent cleaning, I flew down.

My butt, surprisingly, didn't skid down the steps two at a time. Two hands grabbed my waist and yanked me up. He spun me around and pulled me close to his chest. He looked down at my face and smiled.

"Whoa. Watch it, clumsy. Don't want you damaging that butt of yours." He winked and laughed.

I glared at him and try to smack him in the face, but he dodged. "Maybe I could mess up that face of yours." I grunted.

He pulled me closer, preventing my hands from reaching his face. "Now, wouldn't kissing an ugly person be unattractive?" he breathed cold sweetness into my face.

I continued to glare at him. "And who said I wanted to kiss you?"

He tilted his head so his mouth was one movement away from mine. "Well, I think you did. Back in my room. By the way, that was quite a kiss. Why don't we retire back there for the night and we can continue that?" he smiled in a way I almost took him up on the offer.

I stuttered. "I, uh…" but was cut off by Markie's screeching.

"You see! Look at them! They're doing it again!" she screamed.

I whirled around to see Opal's hands on her hips, Divity's mouth twisted into an amused smile, and Markie's hands flying in the air, stupidly. I have never seen Markie act like that. She looked like she should be locked up in an asylum, away from normal people.

"Racer." Opal sighed. "What are you doing?"

"Well, Grace slipped and I caught her. She's quite clumsy." He stated with a smile.

I held my hand to my side to prevent it flying to hit his face. "I'm not clumsy." I grumbled.

He let me go and his face turned serious. "Well, let us eat dinner. Shall we?" he said with a hand to my lower back and a sweeping gesture.

I smacked his hand away and walked slowly down the stairs.

"So, you're just gonna forget that they were this close to having sex?" Markie screams.

Opal sighs. "Well, dinner is getting cold so we'll discuss matters later."

Markie screeches and marches upstair and to Divity's room.

I sigh. "Sorry. She's always like that."

"Lucky me." Divity mumbles.

Racer laughed and walked into the dining room where the long cherry wood table was step up for three.

"Why are there only three place mats?" I ask.

"Well, I eat, you eat, and Markie eats." Divity said with a sly smile and slid into her chair.

I cock my head to one side and look from Racer to Opal to Divity and back again. Then my eyes widened and plunk down in my chair.

I grab my fork and twirl my spaghetti. "And you two," I point my fork at Racer and Opal. "Don't eat. At all."

Even though I said it as a statement, Opal nodded her head. "Speaking of, I'm going to get myself dinner. Care to come with me, Racer?" she asks him.

He looks at me.

"What?" I ask him.

"Would you mind if I went?" He asked me

I laughed at this. "Sure, sure. Go on. Suck some blood. Have a fun time."

He winks. "Try not to miss me to much, love." And glides out of the room, Opal following.

I grunt and shove a roll in my mouth.

Silence floats through the house as me and Divity eat comfortably. She is strangely nice to sit with.

"So, you and Racer, huh?" Divity breaks the silence.

I glare at her. "No. No, not me and him. I don't even know him."

She smirks. "Sure. It looked like you two knew each other pretty well."

I drop my fork into my bowl and it clatters against the sides. I stare at her and she stares back at me.

"It did, didn't it?" I whisper.

"He likes you, Gracey girl." She says without smiling.

"I know." I mumble.

Silence.

"Why do you eat? You're not a vampire?" I asked after about 15 minutes.

She shakes her head. "I'm a witch. My mother was one. Opal isn't our real mom."

I blinked at her. "Oh. Then, who is she?"

"Opal."

I nodded.

She picked up her bowl, walking towards the entryway when she turned around and faced me.

"You know, he really does like you. I hope you know that. He's never liked a girl before. Just used 'em for sex." Her words echoed around the room. I stared at her, mouth slightly open.

She slid out of the room and down the hall to the kitchen. I heard a dish clatter and lights flick off.

I stayed in my chair. I heard grasshoppers and other nightly sounds just outside the window that overlooked that back yard.

I started to wonder.

What if this soulmate stuff is really real? What if Racer is… (gulp)… my soulmate?

But I barely know him. I just met him… 4 hours ago. 1 hour ago, I made out with him. 30 minutes ago, Markie freaked out about me getting a guy that she couldn't have. And about 5 minutes ago, I just found out that Racer used girls for sex.

Damn, my life just turned from crazy to insane in a matter of 4 hours.

Wonder what happens next.

Like it? Not? Make sure you RnR for me! You guys are awesome! Thanks!


	9. OHMYGAWD! I'M SO SORRY!

**_OHMYGAWD! Am I extremely sorry?_**

Words cannot fathom how extremly sorry I am.

Reasons Why You Should Hate Me (and haven't updated):

1. I'm very lazy

2. I am (was) extremly busy

3. Nothing has inspired me

Reasons Why You Will Love Me:

1. I'm gonna try and update every week (I'll try [summer goal])

2. I am now an incredible loser with nothing to do

3. I'm becoming inspired

Ok, I'm ready for all the hate mail to start. The flames. Come on. Give them to me. I deserve them. Send. Them.

Or not. I'm cool with that. I'm gonna start writing for other sections (?) of the books sections (?). Basically, I'm writing fanfics for other stories. So subscriibeee? Or not. I'm a horrible person.

Anyway, I'm gonna update tonight. It's a goal. So, I apologize for teasing you with this 'fake' story.

So, please don't hate me?

-Zero Chance To Be Not Unbreakable ;)


	10. Chapter 10

Grace's POV

I sat in my chair, staring at the wall, thinking about Racer.

My soul mate? Are they even real? Kissing Racer sure as hell felt real. Damn. His flashing yellow eyes were so un-real. His hands were so un-real… (sigh)… his lips. Oh, his lips were so… un-real. He was just so… God! Un-real.

But you don't know him and you just, and he…

Wait! Does the soul mate thing not apply to whether you know the person or not?

No! Of course not!

I think it does.

Doesn't.

Does.

Doesn't.

Does.

Doesn't!

God damn vampire! I'm talking to myself. He's driving me crazy.

I shot out of my chair, down the hall and into the dark. I felt against the wall for a light switch. When I found none, I decided to stumble my way to the kitchen. The one I didn't exactly know where it was.

I eventually walked into a wall and hit my nose, pulling a yelp from my throat. I held my nose and kept walking. I heard a grumble coming from my left side. I looked up and saw two flashlights.

Wait, they weren't flashlights. They were… eyes. Glowing eyes, just floating there. Then they moved, towards me, bouncing and blinking. If I didn't know now any better, I would have thought they were cats' eyes.

But no. They were human. Ok, vampire.

"Racer!" I whispered yelled. "What are you doing?"

The eyes blinked again. I thought he wasn't going to say anything. Just to freak me out. Then he laughed.

"So, I didn't scare you? At all?" he smiled. His teeth glowed in the dark.

"Not at all." I mumbled, still holding my nose.

"Liar." One of his eyes winked then they widened. "What happened?"

Clearly, he noticed that I was holding my nose. I don't know how he saw that in the dark. Maybe it's some freaky vampire power.

"Uh, I ran into the wall…" I mumbled again.

He flicked on a light. I could see him stifle a shout of laughter. "You, what?"

I glared at him. "Shut up and just check if it's ok."

He straightened his face. "Sure. No problem."

I lowered my hands and his eyes widened. "What?"

"Your nose is bent at a funny angle." He whispered. "And it's bloody."

"What!" I yelled. I turned my head to look in the hallway mirror.

I smacked him in the arm. "I am not!"

He grinned and laughed. "You should have seen your face!"

"Jerk." I mumbled and turned towards the kitchen.

"Whoa!" He followed me and grabbed my arm, turning me around. He looked down at me and said "Come on, love. I was kidding. Don't be mad"

I stared up at him and smiled. "I'm not."

He smiled and tilted his head, moving in for a kiss.

No way. He isn't getting off that easy.

I stepped away and he kissed air. I laughed at the way his face looked.

He grunted. Then he crossed his arms and put on a pouty face like a three year old. I laughed more. He smirked and grabbed my bowl.

"The kitchen is this way." And he swept down the hall and took a right.

I followed him. The kitchen was huge, with black tile, black granite and stainless steel appliances. An island sat in the middle of the huge kitchen and hanging above it were more shiny appliances.

Racer turned the sink on and rinsed the bowl. I leaned against the island with my hip. His back was to me so he didn't see me watching him. His shoulders were hunched over the sink, meticulously scrubbing my bowl. His shirt and jeans clung to his body in a way that was extremely attractive. He flipped the sink handle off and his shoulders tensed.

"Like what you see?" He said with a smile in his voice. He looked over his shoulder at me.

I narrowed my eyes. "Don't be so self-centered. I was so not staring at you."

He turned around, leaned up against the counter and crossed his arms. "Oh really?"

I smiled and raised my eyebrows in a hopeful and innocent look.

He walked slowly over to where I was standing, arms swinging at his sides. A grin spread across his face. When he reached me, he set his hands on the counter on either side of my hips. He ducked his head and looked down at me. I looked up at his ethereal eyes but didn't move a muscle.

"Well, your nose looks fine." He whispered with a faint smile on his face, pretending that he was actually inspecting my nose.

I kept an even stare with him and wiggled my eyebrows, as if to challenge him. He pulled his mouth into a bigger smile.

"You are something. I'll give you that." he muttered, blinking.

I fluttered my eyes innocently. "I know."

He gave a growling laugh. "How do you not have every boy chasing after you?"

I dropped my smile. "All the boys love Markie. That's why." I grunted and crossed my arms over my chest, separating me and Racer.

He grabbed my arms and un-folded them. "Not this one."

Now, I know what you're thinking. After that statement, you expect us to kiss. It would be the perfect moment.

That's exactly what he thought was going to happen. He leaned down slowly, staring into my eyes, pretending to be all charming. When his mouth started part, I slipped out of his embrace.

"Well, I am just beat. Aren't you?" I sighed and yawned dramatically.

He grunted and whirled around to face me. "Really?"

"Yes. I'm tired." I said, leveling my eyes to his.

He growled at me. A shiver went up my spine.

"I'm just gonna go to bed…" I turned around and started for the door.

"Ohhh, no you don't." He muttered behind, grabbing my hips and turning me around.

He pushed me up against the wall and pinned my arms there. He leaned his forehead up against mine and smiled hungrily. I looked up at his animalistic expression.

I started laughing. It was just too funny.

"Why Racer, love, I think we've had our heated kiss today?" I raised my eyebrows and tried to smother my smile.

He grumbled and rolled his eyes. "Didn't know there was a limit."

I grinned wide but said nothing.

He nuzzled my neck and growled. I held back a moan.

He rested his head on my right shoulder, his face facing my neck. He shook his head so his nose skimmed along my neck.

I giggled.

He released his grip on my wrists and moved his hands to my lower back.

"I, uh, really, am tired, hmmm…" My sentence trailed off as his lips found my jaw. I leaned my head back and gripped his upper arms. His ripped, muscular, rock-hard upper arms. I sighed in content. His lips found my ear lobe and he nibbled on it.

Too cliché?

(sigh) I know.

I couldn't take it anymore so I stomped my foot. He laughed and looked up at me with a grin playing on his lips.

"Yes, my love?" He grinned widely.

I looked up at him as he stood to full height. "Kiss. Me." My voice was husky with desire. He stared down at me in amusement.

"Of course, my love." He laughed and gripped my hips. My mouth found his instantly.

Sweet. Like sugar. Except more like butter. Pure and smooth.

Did blood taste like butter? If so, I wanna be a vampire.

His lips moved in sync with mine. My body pressed against his, my toes strained to the tips so my hips could meet his. He leaned over me, cradling my body against his.

I smiled against his lips as he broke away. My eyes closed, I could still feel a grin that mirrored mine on his lips.

"Well… Hmmm…" I raised my eyebrows. He loosened his hold on me.

I frowned.

"Tired?" He asked while kissing the top of my forehead.

I groaned. "Yes. Carry me?" I made big puppy eyes and stuck out my bottom lip.

He chuckled then knocked my legs out from under me and picked me up bridal style.

"To bed we go then." He said with a straight face and literally skipped out of the kitchen.


	11. Chapter 11

**I don't want to write Racer's POV anymore. But if you want me to still do that, just tell me.**

**I know this story is a little short but I need some inspriation!**

**I don't own this song.**

Grace's POV

Racer walked into his room and dumped me on his bed. I landed on the duvet with an "Umph!" I glared at him as he walked over to his bathroom.

"I will take my shower now…" He disappeared with a bow.

I grunted and sat up. "I have to take a shower too!" I yelled to him.

He opened the door with a grin. "Wanna take one… Together?" He asked hopefully.

I raised an eyebrow and crossed my arms.

He shrugged and said "It was worth a shot."

"Just hurry up." I mumbled and fell back against the pillows.

He shut the door and the shower turned on. I knotted my hands behind my head and closed my eyes. This bed was so comfortable.

Then I started to hear singing.

_White walls surround us_

_No light will touch your face again_

_Rain taps the window_

_As we sleep among the dead_

My eyes opened and I sat up. That couldn't be Racer…

_Days go on forever_

_But I have not left your side_

_We can chase the dark together_

_If you go then so will I_

I slid off then bed and crept towards the door. I carefully cracked the door open an inch. Hot steam poured through the opening.

_There is nothing left of you_

_I can see it in your eyes_

_Sing the anthem of the angels_

_And say the last goodbye_

My jaw dropped as I heard Racer's voice flow through the steam and into my ears. I couldn't believe it.

Racer could sing?

Who knew?

I opened the door all the way and sat down, leaning against the door frame.

_Cold light above us_

_Hope fills the heart and fades away_

_Skin white as winter_

_As the sky returns to gray_

His voice rang through the bathroom, bounced off the floor length mirror and the black tiled walls. I mouthed the words along with him.

_Days go on forever_

_But I have not left your side_

_We can chase the dark together_

_If you go then so will I_

I started to sway and whispered the words to myself.

_There is nothing left of you_

_I can see it in your eyes_

_Sing the anthem of the angels_

_And say the last goodbye_

Totally forgetting the Racer had no idea I was listening, let alone in the bathroom WITH him, I started singing.

_I keep holding onto you_

_But I can't bring you back to life_

_Sing the anthem of the angels_

_And say the last goodbye_

I heard him chuckle and but he didn't open the shower door or stop singing.

_(_Racer_) You're dead alive_

_(_Me_) You're dead alive_

_(_Racer_) You're dead alive_

_(_Both_) You're dead alive_

I smiled as we sang together.

_There is nothing left of you  
I can see it in your eyes  
Sing the anthem of the angels  
And say the last goodbye _

_I keep holding onto you  
But I can't bring you back to life  
Sing the anthem of the angels  
And say the last goodbye_

The last word echoed through out the bathroom then the shower shut off. I jumped up, shut the door and catapulted onto the bed. I shut my eyes as soon as the door flung open, leaking hot air into the bedroom. I opened my eyes and smiled.

"Have a nice shower?" I asked. I leaned up on my elbows and looked at him. The mist from his shower drifted around him in tendrils that wrapped around his half naked body. His hair was dripping wet. The towel he had wrapped around his waist was low and gave me a full on view of his abs. My eyes drifted down and made me wonder what was underneath his…

"Yeah. I did. But I kept hearing this strange voice." He smiled and walked over to his dresser. "Maybe I'm turning into a schizophrenic." He pulled open a drawer and pulled out boxers. He looked over at me and made a "close your eyes" gesture. I did as he asked and covered my eyes then turned away.

"Well, maybe you are. Because I certainty didn't hear anything." I smiled and shook my head.

"Maybe…" I heard the bed squeak as Racer jumped next to me. I turned to face him and he smiled.

I slowly slid off the bed and towards the bathroom door.

"Well, I'm just gonna go take that shower now…" I smiled innocently and bolted through the door and slammed it shut. I smiled and leaned against the door.

I stripped my clothes and threw them on the floor. I turned the shower on and shivered next to the door while the water turned hot. As soon as I was about to walk into my steamy heaven, I heard a knock at the door.

"Yes?" I called.

"Uhhh… Can I get my clothes from off the ground?" He asked hesitantly.

"Can't you wait?" I asked irritatedly.

"Well, Opal just asked for dirty clothes and I don't like to keep her waiting and…"

"Fine! But hold on." I stepped in the shower and shut the door. "Come in."

I heard the door open and saw him through the foggy door walk over to his clothes and pick them up. He turned his head to look over at the shower door.

"Got your stuff?" I said as I closed my eyes and let the hot water run over me.

"Mmm hmm…" I heard him mumble something incoherently. I smiled because I knew that he could faintly see me through the foggy glass door.

"Well, go give them to Opal." I said slowly.

He stood up slowly and walked towards the door. Right before he walked out, I heard "She's a goddess."

I laughed and continued my lovely shower.

**All right. The first person to guess the name of the song and the person who wrote the song I featured in the story, I'll put a new character in the story that you can design :) **

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Appereance:**

**Species:**

**Personality:**

**Relationship To The Characters:**

**or if you don't want to make a character, you can create a scene I'll put in a future chapter.**

**I'm thinking about doing this each chapter so... yeah :) I love you guys!**

**-Zero Chance To Be Not Unbreakable**


End file.
